Użytkownik:PokeKlara/Anime/BW001
Podróży nadszedł czas. - pierwszy odcinek serii Black&White w Anime Klary. Został wyemitowany 25 listopada 2012 roku. Najważniejsze wydarzenia *Poznajemy Klarę, jej dziadka i mamę. **Klara dostaje od dziadka Jajo Pokemon. *Klara wybiera Oshawott'a na startera i nazywa go Teodor. *Dziewczyna wyrusza w pierwszą podróż i kieruje się do miasta Striaton. *Parę chwil później spotyka trenera z Pikachu i postanawia stoczyć z nim bitwę. **Teodor niestety przegrywa. *Klara dowiaduje się, że Daniel pochodzi z Kanto i pyta go czy nie zechciałby z nią podróżować. *Chłopak odmawia i idzie w przeciwnym kierunku. *Klara patrzy na niego ze zdziwieniem i kontynuuje wędrówkę do Striatonu. Treść Właśnie nastał nowy dzień. Mimo bardzo wczesnej pory Klara już od dawna była na nogach. Nie mogła się wręcz doczekać momentu rozpoczęcia pierwszej podróży. Dziewczyna biegała między kuchnią, łazienką, a własnym pokojem. To czesała włosy, to jadła coś w pośpiechu. Składała ubrania i wyglądała przez okno. Była tak podekscytowana, że zapomniała, że ten dzień to jej 10-te urodziny. Po prostu był to dzień zapisany w kalendarzu, jako Pierwszy dzień nowej przygody. ' - Jeszszszcze tylko uuupchnę to wszyyystko w walizzzce i zzzejdę na dół! - powiedziała przez zęby naciskając z całej siły na górę walizki, jednak tamta nie miała zamiaru choć trochę odpuścić. Kiedy właśnie na niej siedziała i z całej siły próbowała zasunąć zamek, do jej pokoju wkroczył dziadek z wielkim tortem w rękach. - Oho, ktoś tu się pakuje. - powiedział do wnuczki i postawił ciasto na stole. - Dziadek? Nie widziałam Cię. Pomożesz mi? Wow! Jaakie ciacho! - zawołała i podbiegła do pachnącego czekoladą tortu - Z jakiej to okazji? - spytała oglądając go ze wszystkich stron. - Nie pamiętasz Klarusiu? Dziś Twoje urodziny - odp. jej dziadek z uśmiechem. - Na śmierć zapomniałam! - powiedział i klepnęła się w czoło. Faktycznie. Był 25 listopad - jej urodziny - Dziękuję za tort, dziadku! i rzuciła się staruszkowi na szyję. - Ał, ał.. Moje plecy nie są już tak młode, mała. Darmanitan!!! - krzyknął. - Ale za to głos masz nadal donośny ;-) - DARMANITAN! - zawołał Pokemon niosąc w łapach wiklinowy koszyk. - Co to? - spytała zaciekawiona dziewczyna. - Jajo małego Pokemona - odp. jej dziadek - opiekuj się nim dobrze i nie mów nic mamie. To będzie nasza mała tajemnica ;-) - Ale... Ja nie potrafię... Ja... - zaczęła się jąkać. - Jesteś mądrą dziewczynką, a opiekę nad Pokemonami masz we krwi. - Kiedy ja nawet nie wiem kim chcę być! - Kieruj się sercem - Kala spojrzała na swojego dziadka, wiedziała, że na kim, jak na kim, ale na nim to ona może polegać. Szybko przypomniała sobie te 10 lat. Dziadek nie zawiódł jej nigdy. Zawsze jej pomagał i rozumiał. A mama? Nawet nie przyszła złożyć jej życzeń. - Wszystkiego najlepszego, Klarysso - powiedział mężczyzna, a widząc smutną minę wnuczki dodał: - Wiesz, że mama ma dużo pracy. - Taak... wiem. Przyzwyczaiłam się. Tooo... pomożesz z tą walizką? - Klara postanowiła zmienić temat. Wzięła od dziadka koszyk i położyła go obok tortu. - Z walizką mówisz? Myślę, że to wystarczy - mężczyzna wręczył dziewczynie mały żółty plecak. - Taki mały? Przecież tu nic się nie zmieści! - Eh. h... Kobiety - westchnął staruszek - Spójrz tylko. Masz tu karmę dla Pokemonów na kilka dni i jedzenie dla siebie. Niezbędne ubrania i mapę. Kilka naczyń i koc - pokazywał jej - To bardzo pojemny plecak - dodał widząc zdziwioną minę Kali. - Dziękuję! - powiedziała jeszcze raz i znów uścisnęła dziadka. - No już. Wystarczy. Zejdź teraz na dół, a ja zapakuję Ci jeszcze ten tort do plecaka. - Cały? - DARANITAAN? - Kawałek - odp. z uśmiechem i poszedł do kuchni. A Klara i Darmanitan zeszli pośpiesznie na dół. Dziewczyna zajrzała do laboratorium. Szukała wzrokiem swojej mamy. Wreszcie zobaczyła ją obok znanego już Klarze wózka. Profesor Juniper układała właśnie PokeBalle, a kiedy skończyła odwróciła się i zobaczyła swoją córkę oraz Darmanitana. - Dzień dobry, Klarysso. Wszystkiego najlepszego! zawołała i natychmiast przytuliła dziewczynę. - Ehm... Dziękuję... - powiedziała i mimo wszystko spróbowała zdobyć się na uśmiech. - Przepraszam, że nie przyszłam z samego rana, ale ... - Miałaś dużo pracy. Wiem i rozumiem. Nie martw się! - przerwała mamie i uśmiechnęła się szeroko - To tamte startery? - Tak. Jesteś gotowa? - Zawsze i wszędzie! - zawołała i poszła za mamą. Mijała po kolei mnóstwo pracowników jej mamy. Wszyscy składali jej życzenia i życzyli szczęścia w nowej podróży. Nareszcie Klara znalazła się przed wózkiem z PokeBallami. Profesor Juniper wzięła pierwszy z nich. Już miała wyrzucić go w górę, gdy... - Zaczekajcie na mnie!! - rozległ się donośny i znany wszystkim głos. Był to Cedric Juniper, który wbiegał zdyszany do pomieszczenia. - Tato... - Przepraszam Ann, ale nie mogłoby mnie ominąć tak ważne wydarzenie, jak wybór startera mojej wnuczki - powiedział trochę opryskliwe Cedric Juniper, jednak kiedy spotkał przenikliwy wzrok swej córki, postanowił nic już nie mówić. - Na czym to ja... A tak! Oto Snivy, typ trawiasty! - SNAJVIVI! - zawołał Pokemon i uśmiechnął się do Klary. - Tepig, typ ognisty! - TEEEPIG!! - I ostatni Oshawott, typ wodny! - ASZAŁAAAT! - krzyknął szczęśliwy Pokemon i roześmiał się. - Oshawott! - zawołała natychmiast Klara, zanim ktokolwiek zdołał coś powiedzieć. Snivy stała niewzruszona a Tepig wyglądał jakby zobaczył ducha. Oshawott natomiast od razu wskoczył trenerce na głowę i znów się roześmiał. '(...) Klara, razem z Oshawott'em na ramieniu, plecakiem na plecach i koszykiem w ręce, żegnała się właśnie z rodziną. Mimo, że wyobrażała sobie to wiele razy teraz nie wiedziała co powiedzieć. "Z mamą jakoś pójdzie" - myślała. "Ale dziadek? On jest dla mnie najważniejszy." Było zupełnie tak samo, jak myślała, że będzie. Mama musiała szybko wracać, bo jak zwykle prowadziła ważne badania, został tylko Cedric Juniper. - W tym dniu powinnaś tylko się cieszyć. Spójrz na Oshawott'a, jaki jest szczęśliwy. Mną się nie martw. Ja i Darmanitan znajdziemy sobie jakieś zajęcie. - DARMANITAN! - przytaknął Pokemon. - Może wreszcie doprowadzimy do porządku nasz ogród? Albo będziemy zbierać znaczki. Ciesz się życiem, Klarysso! - Tylko tak mówisz... - Ja wiem, co mówię. A co do wyboru między pokazami a walkami, to kieruj się zawsze sercem. Wtedy nie zginiesz. To właśnie ono jest najważniejsze. W nim tkwi sekret. A teraz głowa do góry i biegiem do miasta! W Striatonie oprócz sali są za trzy dni pokazy. Jeśli się pospieszysz to jeszcze zdążysz. Powodzenia! - Dziękuję Ci za wszytko, dziadku! - powiedziała dziewczyna i przytuliła mocno staruszka. - No już, biegnij! - i tak jak prosił pobiegła. Jeszcze w oddali ona i jej mały Oshawott machali mu mocno, a Cedricowi łza zakręciła się w oku... (...) - To jak, zostaniesz moim przyjacielem? - spytała Klara, patrząc na swojego Pokemona, a on przytaknął jej z entuzjazmem - Może chciałbyś dostać jakieś imię, co? - ASZA, ASZA! - Hmm... Jesteś chłopcem czy dziewczynką? - ASZA, ASZA, ŁAT ASZA! - Co? :D - Oshawott westchnął. Zeskoczył z ramienia dziewczyny i rozejrzał się. Spostrzegł po chwili dość duży kamień i podbiegł do niego. - Kamień? Hmm... Ten, kamień! Czyli jesteś chłopcem! - zawołała, a Oshawott zrobił minę w stylu No co ty nie powiesz i znów wskoczył na ramię trenerki. - Podoba Ci się Teodor? W skrócie Teo. - ASZAAAA! - i znów roześmiał się, Klara zresztą też. Po chwili jednak oboje usłyszeli coś, a raczej kogoś. Odgłosy dobiegały zza drzew. Zaciekawiona dwójka postanowiła zobaczyć o co chodzi. - Doskonale mały - powiedział pewien chłopak, na oko dwunastoletni - A teraz zbierz trochę Asper Jagód - dodał. - PIKA! - przytaknął mu Pokemon i po kolei strącał Asper Jagody z drzew, używając Pioruna. - Wow, to Pikachu. Bardzo rzadki u nas - szepnęła Klara do Teodora. - PIKA? - Co jest Pikachu? - spytał trener, a Pokemon wskazał dokładnie to miejsce, gdzie była Kala z Teodorem - Ktoś tam jest? - Pikachu przytaknął. Chłopak, razem z przyjacielem zbliżał się powoli do krzaków, w których siedziała Klara, trzęsąca się ze strachu. "Raz kozie śmierć" - myślała - "Zawsze mogę powiedzieć, że coś mi upadło." I nagle do głowy przyszła jej doskonała myśl. "Powiem mu, że..." I nie dokończyła myśleć, ponieważ czuła, że ktoś na nią patrzy. - Cz-Cześć - wydukała - Szkło kontaktowe mi upadło... - Nie nosisz szkieł kontaktowych - stwierdził nieznajomy. - PIKA! - Skąd wiesz? - ASZAŁAAT? - Każdy gubi przy mnie szkła kontaktowe - powiedział, wyciągając rękę do Klary chcąc pomóc jej wstać. - Dziękuję... - powiedziała. - Nie ma sprawy. A czego tak na prawdę tu szukasz? - spytał. - Usłyszałam was iii... Tak w ogóle to ja jestem Klara, a to mój Oshawott Teodor - powiedziała. - Heh. Ja jestem Daniel, a to Pikachu. - PIKA-PIKACHU! - Miło poznać. Po co Ci te Asper Jagody? - Trochę głupie pytanie. Żeby zrobić z nich PokeBlocki. - Kala uśmiechnęła się głupio, a Daniel widząc, że rozmowa nie ma głębszego sensu, powiedział: - W sumie to trochę się spieszę, więc cześć. - Zaczekaj! - zawołała Klara i jednocześnie żałowała, że go zatrzymała - Zechciałbyś stoczyć ze mną bitwę? - widząc, ze Daniel dziwnie na nią patrzy dodała szybko - Dopiero, co otrzymałam startera i bardzo chciałabym wiedzieć jak to jest walczyć na serio. A po za tym fajnie byłoby zrobić próbę przed walką w sali. - Bitwa powiadasz? Hm. To nam się przyda, nie? - PIKAACHUU! - Mała rozgrzewka nie zaszkodzi - powiedział przeciągając się - Tu i teraz? - Klara przytaknęła - W taki razie... Pikachu, przygotuj się do walki! - PIKAACZU-PIKA! - "Dziękować Bogu wiem chociaż jakie ataki ma Teodor" Teo, pokaż na co Cię stać! "Eh... Gadam jak dziadek >.<" - ASZAAŁAT! - Pikachu, Stalowy Ogon! - CZUUUA-PIKA! - Ostra Muszla! - ASZAAA-ŁAT! - oba ataki zderzyły się, były wyrównane. - Hm. Nieźle. Elektro-Kula! - PIKAPIKAPIKA CZU-PI! - Unik! - Powtórz Stalowy Ogon. - CZUUUA-PIKA! - Akcja! - ASZAAA! - O, to ciekawe... Szybki Atak. - PIKA? - zdziwił się Pikachu, jednak gdy Daniel kiwnął głową Pokemon wiedział już o co chodzi. - Strumień Wody! - ASZAŁAAAAAT! - Zakończ to Elektro-Akcją! - Że co!? - Klara wytrzeszczyła oczy. - PIKAPIKAPIKA PI-KA! - Strumień Wody Teodora i Elektro-Akcja Pikachu zderzyły się. Powstała ogromna chmura dymu, która powoli zaczęła opadać. Klara czekała ze zdenerwowaniem, a Daniel stał pewny siebie. Po chwili widać było Elektrycznego Pokemona, stojącego dumnie w słońcu i niezdolnego do walki Oshawott'a. - Oh! Teoś! - krzyknęła dziewczyna i podbiegła do przyjaciela. Byłeś wspaniały - powiedziała gdy ten otworzył oczy. - To prawda - powiedział chłopak, a Pikachu na jego ramieniu po raz kolejny mu przytaknął. - Serio? - Ja nie nigdy nie kłamię. Twój Teodor jest pierwszym Pokemonem, który oparł się Stalowemu Ogonowi Pikachu zwykłą Akcją i uniknął Elektro-Kuli. A biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że to wasza pierwsza walka to muszę powiedzieć, że Cilan musi się mieć na baczności - Kala uśmiechnęła się. Zdjęła plecak i wyjęła z niego jedną jagodę. - Trzymaj, Teoś. Oran Jagoda Ci pomoże. - ASZAŁAT. - Jesteś bardziej doświadczona niż niektórzy dorośli. Nie zginiesz w tym świecie. - Skoro tak mówisz... Hm... Mam takie pytanie. Daniel, Gdzie złapałeś Pikachu? Tak tylko pytam, z ciekawości. - Dostałem go na startera, w Kanto. Trzymaj się, Klara - powiedział, gdyż miał zamiar odejść. - Daniel, może do mnie dołączysz? - ASZAŁAT! - Dzięki, ale nie skorzystam. Uważaj na to Jajo Pokemona w koszyku. Chyba będzie to smok. Do zobaczenia! - powiedział, odwrócił się i poszedł, a Klara i Teodor stali jak posągi z marmuru. - PIKAPIKA! - pożegnał ich jeszcze Pikachu. - Smok? Przecież on go nawet nie widział... Ale ze mnie idiotka... - Klara, razem z wodnym Oshawott'em ruszyła w dalszą drogę. Co czeka Klarę i jej Oshawott'a? Czy dziewczyna spotka jeszcze Daniela i jego Pikachu? Dowiecie się już niebawem! ''' '''CDN. Bohaterowie Ludzie *Klara (debiut) *Cedric Juniper (debiut) *Profesor Juniper (debiut) *Daniel (debiut) *'Pracownicy laboratorium' Pokemony *Darmanitan (Cedrica Junipera; debiut) *'Snivy' (starter; debiut) *'Tepig' (starter; debiut) *Teodor (Klary; debiut; złapany jako starter) *Pikachu (Daniela; debiut) *'Pokemony w laboratorium i Pokemony leśne'